bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Townies Christmas
These poor guys are so ignored! They need ''some christmas cheer! Just so you know I'm dying for Christmas. 'Townies Christmas''' Edgar stood up sadly. He knew today would be the same as last year. All the presents would be old, worn out, rusty pipes, the tree would be dead, and the entire Christmas cheer would last no more than 5 minutes. He walked outside of the dividers that made up his room in the old trailer, to see his dad passed out on the foldable chair, empty beer bottles and broken wine bottles scattered around him, like confetti. Edgar tried to sneak out of the trailer. But his dad, sober or drunk, heard him. "Where are you goin', Eddie?" the man demanded. "Erm, it's, it's Edgar, Dad, ''Edgar... ''remember? And I'm just going to hang out with the guys..." he hesitated, not knowing whether a wave of rage would come over his father or if he was in a good mood. "Don't...get...arrested...or...drunk..." his father mumbled. "Great example you're setting there, eh pop?" Edgar muttered. "What was that, you little piece of shit, what was that?" the old man stumbled up, grabbing on to the broken arm rest of the chair, and looked at his son angrily. "Uhm, nothing, dad, nothing. I'll just get...going..." Edgar backed away to the door and then darted out. Why did his father have to be in a bad mood, today, of all days, Christmas Eve? If he was in a good mood ---or still passed out--- Edgar would've had a chance to grab a jacket and not be standing out in the dirt road freezing. He ''hated ''being poor, absolutely despised it. Even those greasers had a warm decent place to spend the holidays, NOT a trailer! Those preps, they had a freaking ''mansion ''to spend the holidays! The nerds the library, the bullies, a house, and so on. He hated the students at Bullworth for that. At least when Zoe was with them, she had a house. Wooden and small, but still a house. And she had kind parents. But ever since Zoe had enrolled in Bullworth, she never hung out with them anymore, just Jimmy and Pete. Edgar also was holding a small grudge on Jimmy. He could've at least ''tried ''to get him and his friends a place in the school. But no. Edgar had to face the fact they didn't belong in a school like that, not now, not ever. He started walking to Omar's trailer-his best friend. Him and his friends- Omar, Clint, Jerry, Duncan, Gurney, Leon, and Otto- would be having a Christmas at the Chem-O Plant. If they were lucky--Zoe would show up, too. Zoe always seemed to make the holidays happy to their group. She was the only one who wasn't bitter like them. She brought the "Christmas cheer" Edgar had heard of, yet never experienced since she left. He realized he was on the familiar path that led to Omar's trailer. Jumping over the 2 steps, he pounded on the door. Not like he'd bother anyone, last time Omar had seen his parents was when he was 14 and they decided to run away from him. Omar had just stuck here with the trailer. "Edgar?" Omar opened the door tiredly. He'd been sleeping, not bothering to take off his normal clothes and get into pajamas. Not like there was much of a difference between his regular clothes and his pajamas. "Hey Omar. Let's get to the Chem-O Plant." Edgar was already hopping down the steps. "Need a jacket, dude?" Omar was still standing in his doorway, too lazy to follow. "Sure, thanks man." Edgar didn't turn around. He knew better then to express emotions, especially gratitude, to Omar. Omar was emotionless. He hated emotions for some reason. Ever since his parents abandoned him, he'd been this way. "Whatever." Omar walked to the box which held his clothes. One day, just one day, he'd have an actual, big-ass closet, he thought to himself. He walked outside where Edgar was standing awkwardly. He threw the jacket at him. "Just give it back when your done." Omar muttered as they started towards the plant. "Anything new?" Edgar asked. "What's to be new? I'm poor and an orphan. Nothing different from last week, man. Nothing different from last week. What about you?" "My old man was drunk again, or sober and just piss. The thing is he started screaming." Edgar looked forward into the white sky. It'd be snowing soon. "Sorry." Omar said it but Edgar knew he didn't mean it. Omar probably thought Edgar was lucky to still have his dad living with him. And Edgar thought Omar was lucky to not have to wake up wondering whether he'd be screamed at or praised, or just plain ignored. "Hey, Omie, Eddie!" Clint yelled, jumping out at the two and swinging his arms around their necks to smack their heads together. "Cut the nicknames out, you idiot. Or we'll start calling you Clenry again." Edgar commanded. "Aw, who the hell started that Clenry shit?!" Clint yelled. "I dunno, but it sounds funny and it annoys you, so it works." Omar grunted. "Oh, cheer up Omie." Clint laughed and then ran ahead of them. "He's a dork." Omar muttered. "I know. But, sadly, he's ''our ''dork." Edgar agreed. "C'mon, c'mon!" Clint yelled, only to be tackled by Jerry. "SHUT UP!" Jerry yelled.Clint laughed and threw a light punch at Jerry, and then slipped out of Jerry's headlock and ran. Gurney joined them and the 3 started an all out light fist fight. Their weekly tradition. "Guys, quit that." Edgar rolled his eyes. The three stopped automatically, as if Edgar's word was law. For 2 minutes. Clint then poked both of them in the eyes and ran off. Gurney and Jerry settled for a chase, finally dashing into the plant. "EDDIE, OMIE, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS! IS LEELEE HERE?!" Edgar couldn't help laughing at Clint's nickname for Leon--Leelee. He saw Leon walking near them. "I wonder what that loser's talking about now?" Leon asked. "I dunno, let's go check this out." Omar walked ahead. Edgar realized he could here gasps from the townies. It made him curious. He dashed into the plant himself. Like an angel, he saw Zoe hanging from a bar, near one of the 3 Christmas trees. None of the trees were dead. Colorful lights hung around the room, and presents where everywhere. A table held delightful smelling food. Jimmy appeared next to Zoe and said quietly, "I can't believe you actually got me to do this." Edgar was amazed. All of them were amazed. It was a real, honest, Christmas miracle. Category:Blog posts